Secrets Reborn: A Family Once Again
by HarMonyneverends
Summary: Lives torn apart during the first Wizarding War are still on the mend after the second. See how things turn upside down after a simple blood test throws a monkey wrench into everything they've every known. Epilouge not compliant
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! Thanks for taking the time to check out my new story. If it gets enough notice, I'll keep posting. I've been working on this for a while, but need more motivation to keep it going. **

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>How the hell did she get in?<em> The young witch thought as she quickly rolled out of the way of a stunner. <em>I thought they increased security measures after 5th year!_ She shot off a couple spells, even though she knew they most likely would not connect._

"_Awww, the bitty baby wants to play." She heard the older witch cackled. _Merlin, how I hate her!_ Bellatrix LaStrange was by far the most sadistic bitch anyone would ever have the displeasure of meeting. "Come out, come out wherever you are little Midna...we just want to ask you some questions." Bellatrix cackled again as she sent a stunner in Midna's direction. _Wait...we? Isn't she alone?

"_Didn't see me, did you?" Midna spun around quickly at the voice that should not have been that close to her. _

"_Dolovoh..." He grinned as he shot a stunner that hit Midna directly in the chest, throwing her back 20 feet. Bellatrix bounced over to him._

"_You idiot! I need her conscious." Bellatrix hissed. She levitated the unconscious witch back to them, bound her with ropes so she could not get away and cast the ennovate charm. Midna groaned as she regained consciousness._

"_What do you want with me LeStrange?" Midna groaned, her head pounding from her earlier flight._

"_You, dearest cousin, are the only unspeakable who knows the secrets of the Veil." Bellatrix explained as if talking to a baby. "You are going to be the one to call the Dark Lord back." Bellatrix slipped some kind of ring on Midna's right hand, cast a sticking charm so the ring wouldn't fall off or be removed, and disillusioned it. "I don't know what all it will take, but I'm sure you'll need this."_

"_NO! I won't do it! " Midna yelled. Bellatrix just laughed and pointed her wand at Midna._

"_Never!" Midna yelled again, struggling against the ropes that bound her. _

_Bellatrix shook her head in mock disapproval. "So stubborn...just like your father. Maybe this will change your mind. Crucio!" Midna screamed in pain as the spell shot thru her body._

"_Wha-what do you mean...my father? What are you talking about?" Midna gasped. Her heritage was something even she wasn't sure about. She knew she was adopted, and she had ideas of who she truly was, but no concrete evidence except what she saw in the mirror._

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about...you've been researching it for years. I know my own family...even if you don't. Now...tell me how to call him back, or I'll let Dolovoh have his way with you. Merlin knows I'm not going to...mmm, help him, that way again."_

"_I helped put that bastard in the ground! What in Merlin's name makes you think I'm gonna do anything to bring him back! Go fuck yourself!" Midna was not going to give in. She strengthened her mental shields, so Bellatrix couldn't use Legillemency on her, and flipped Bellatrix the bird._

"_Fine...have it your way. But Antonin is not going to be gentle, even if you're a virgin." Bellatrix stepped out of the way and Dolovoh moved in. As soon as he was close enough, he started tearing at Midna's robes._

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo... anyone interested in more? Drop me a PM or a review.<strong>

**I'll give you a hint for the next chappie...if you haven't guess yet, the italics above mean something. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's the next installment. It's told primarily from Midna's POV, though I may swap later in the story for a chappie or two...**

**If you haven't guessed yet, **_things written like this are thoughts_. **Although, thoughts in dreams are written normal...does that mean she was talking in her sleep? hmmmmm :)**

**Disclaimer: I own/profit nothing...except Midna; and the rating is primarily cuz I cuss up a storm (I'm generally not good at writing lemons, but am totally open to trying ;)**

* * *

><p>"Noooooooooooooooo!" I shot up in my bed, drenched in sweat. Again...I had the dream again. It's not really a dream...or even a nightmare. It's a memory...one that happened only 3 weeks ago.<p>

_Oh sweet Merlin, will it ever end? What will it take to forget?_ I reached down beside the bed, only to find the bottle I was reaching for was empty. _Shit!_ I stumbled out of bed, and made my way to the kitchen...hopefully there's a bottle there. It's odd...I never was much of a drinker before this. Yeah, I had the occasional butterbeer, or firewhiskey, but lately, I've been relying on the Muggles best friend...Jack, Jack Daniels. I open the cupboard, only to find it empty. Great...this means going out in public, and the chance of seeing him again. I've pretty much been a recluse since Bellatrix and Dolovoh's break-in. I still went to work, but I never talked to anyone; luckily, my job as an unspeakable doesn't require much human interaction. My main responsibility was the Veil...which is why Bellatrix came to me. I know its secrets. Most people don't think there is a way back from Death, but there is. Bellatrix found out somehow, and wanted her master back...not that I could have even if I wanted to. The ritual requires several things; one of which is blood...related blood; and a good reason for the Veil elders as to why that person deserves life...Voldemort has neither.

The sound of tapping brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see an owl at the window...a white owl...his owl.  
>"Damn it Harry...just leave me alone!" I sighed, but opened the window for Hedwig to come in. It wasn't that I didn't like Harry...in fact it's rather the opposite. Harry and I have an unrequited love relationship. I love him, and have since 3rd year...but he doesn't love me. I think I'm more of a sister to him; which is fine by me. I'll take what I can get. It's just that Harry was the first to realize I was missing that day. All of us – Ron, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Draco, Ginny, Seamus, Neville, and I – were supposed to meet up for our weekly Friday night happy hour. Everyone showed up but me. I have a habit of working late, so Harry came back for me. I hadn't been able to face him, since that night...he's the only one who knows exactly what happened. I swore him to secrecy. More tapping brought me back again. I looked at Hedwig, but she was looking at the window...at another owl. This second owl I didn't recognize. It wasn't Ron's…and it wasn't Draco or Hermione's…and it certainly wasn't Luna's. Hah! Luna use an owl…that's funny. What would she have to write, that she wouldn't just pop over here to say. She's the only one I told the secret too. After all, it was her mother's home. It's not like I really live here…only when I have to get away. And now is one of those times. I let the owl in, and as it passed by, I noticed a small package in its talons. Since I knew Hedwig, and knew that Harry would most likely at least expect a "Leave me the fuck alone" reply, I took the package from the second, unknown owl, which promptly flew away once relieved of its bundle.<p>

"What the hell is this?" I set the package on the table and ran a quick diagnostic spell on the package. Constant Vigilance…Mad-eye would have been so proud. The spell showed that there were no hexes, or dangerous spells placed on the package…only a concealment charm.

"Which seems odd, why put a concealment charm on something you don't keep?" I wondered out loud. Now that I knew the package wasn't going to kill me, I picked it up to open it. It felt like some kind of book. As I untied the twine that the owl used to carry the package, a small piece of parchment fluttered to the table. Curious, I stopped opening the package, and picked up the parchment, thinking it would at least tell me who sent the damn book…as I was fairly certain that's what it was. There were three words on the parchment…I turned it over, thinking maybe more was on the back…flipped it over again, and again, and again…but it only had those three words, written in an elegant script:

Happy Birthday, Bubbles

What the hell? Who's Bubbles? And this stupid thing still didn't say who this is from! ARGGGH! Seriously, this is really starting to piss me off. That stupid owl delivered a birthday present for some house-elf named Bubbles to me! It's not even my…

"Oh sweet Merlin…what day is it?" I quickly turned to the clock on the wall, it was one of those clocks that had the date on it; and sure enough… "May 23…Oh My God…it's my –" A loud pop interrupted my crisis.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Luna screamed and jumped on me. I was completely unready for Luna coming over…much less ready for her to jump on me. So much for constant vigilance! We fell to the floor.

"Midna! What have you done?" Luna asked as she got up, and pulled me up with her. "You look like you haven't seen the sun in days. I realize you're a night owl…which is good, since all your names are about the night…but when was the last time you saw the sun?" She looked around the kitchen "Or even made a decent meal?" She looked me over. "MIDNA CARINA EOS MAIA EUDORA LOVEGOOD! Are you starving yourself again?"

I put my hands up to defend myself. "It's not on purpose, Lu…you have to understand. I'm going thru a tough –"

"Mi…you're – you're cutting again too?" she whispered after getting a good look at my wrists. I winced. The last time I was in this kind of emo stage - which happened to be 5th year when I desperately wanted Harry to see me as something other than a friend, but he only had eyes for Ravenclaw's attention whore, not it's resident bookworm – I cut too deep. Luna found me in the bathroom, during the Christmas holidays at home…it wasn't a happy memory for either of us. She tried to get me to get help, but I swore I'd never do it again. I moved out of the house that day. When Luna told dad to get him to stop me, he admitted that I wasn't really his child, and if I had somewhere I could go, I was free to go. Mom had given me this house, and made me its secret keeper. She knew I would need somewhere to go eventually. I told Luna, and gave her an emergency only paper with the address, in case I needed help, or if she needed to get someone else out of danger. I also keyed her into the apparition wards, so she could come and go freely… of course, I never expected her to use that as an excuse to jump me.

"Mi…what happened 3 weeks ago? When Bellatrix broke into the Department of Mysteries? Harry won't or can't talk about it…and we haven't seen you since. Is what happened why you're doing this?"

"Lu," I sighed. "Lu…yes…it is; but I – I really can't…it's been too soon. I'll stop the cutting…I promise." Just then a buzzing noise caught both of our attention. It was her work galleon. She was being called in to St. Mungo's, where she was a healer. I guess all her dealings with me, made her really good at what she does. She's in high demand.

"I have to go…but this discussion is not over." She gave me a quick hug. "I love you, sis. I'll see you tonight." and with another pop, she apparated away.

I let go of a huge sigh… "That could have gone better…now I'm in for a lecture from Mama Luna. Just what I don't need today…" I sat down to the kitchen table, and banged my head on the table. That didn't hurt as much as it should have… I sat up quickly, and looked down. I had hit my head on the package, not the table.

"Shit…in all that, I completely forgot that owl delivered this wrong. I could have had Luna re-mail it... It's really weird though…post owls never mis-deliver post. I picked up the package again. The twine fell off, and I pulled at the brown paper wrapping.

"It's...a journal..." It was a really nice looking journal; vintage leather, intricate Celtic design embossed on the front, along with the initials L&S - LM. Still not sure what the hell is going on here, I open the journal and start flipping thru the pages. I was still trying to figure out who sent the damn thing, and who they meant to give it to...but the pages were all empty. Damn...that's right. There's a concealment charm on it...well, how the hell am I supposed to figure this mystery out then? Just then an envelope fell out. It fell face up, and as I bent down to pick it up, I could see writing on the front of the envelope...in the same elegant handwriting that was on the small parchment, was written:

**_Midna Carina Eos Maia Eudora Lovegood_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I know I'm kind of leaving it at a cliffie...but it seemed like a good place to stop it.<strong>

**Please review...like i said, I'm posting this to get some more motivation to finish it. Thanks to all those who've added this to their favs or alerts. I am really and truly honored.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who's still following me, and who've put this story on alert. A special thanks to kelnom for the review! I know it's choppy, and I've been trying to figure out how to fix it; however, my retarded brain can't/won't register that... I think it's cuz in my head I know all the back story and I know where I'm going (sort of) :). I don't want to overload the story with a ton of backstory... I guess it's something you'll have to deal with, if you want to keep reading and I hope you do!

Please read and review! And thanks for keeping with me!

* * *

><p>I straightened up with a jerk, and hit my head on the edge of the table.<p>

"FUCK!" I dropped the journal on the table and held the back of my if the slight hangover I have isn't enough!

"Well...this is definitely for me...guess that owl isn't so stupid anymore. I don't know anyone else with that name...any of those names as a matter of fact...but why Bubbles? No one's ever called me Bubbles...not even as a baby nickname..." I slowly opened the envelope, and took out the single sheet of parchment it contained.

_Dearest Midna,_

_Happy 21st birthday. If you're reading this, then my vision has come to pass, and I am not there with you. Hopefully, you have your uncles, and your father, and Harry. But, as they do not know the truth, this will still come as a shock to you. It is time you learned the truth about your heritage. It has been kept secret for too long. Your mother was my best friend; but she made me swear a wizarding oath on her deathbed to not tell the truth to anyone...until either your 21st birthday or you directly ask me about it on your own. Serena loved you very, very much. I wish you could have known her; wish she could have been the one to tell you this. I know you've probably been very confused all your life. You look in the mirror and see silver eyes, and straight black hair, but everyone around you sees violet eyes and curly black hair. That is because of the glamour charm you mother put on you. It was for your own protection. You were born into dangerous times, and although I think she should have at least told your father the truth, she kept you a secret to keep you out of the wrong hands. Your mother was Serena Snape and your father is Sirius Black._

I dropped the letter, eyes wide open...I knew it. I knew all along he was my father. Third year, when his wanted poster was up all over the country, I saw it...I saw me. Sure, my face is not as angular and my eyes were a different color, but the nose...the lips...the hair (although, his hair wasn't that great in those posters)...the shape of the eyes; there was no denying it...but no one would have believed me, even if I had someone to tell. Like the letter said, I saw it in the mirror...no one ever saw what I saw in the mirror. The shocker was the Snape…_My mother was related to Snape! How?_

I picked up the letter again. My hands shaking so badly, I almost couldn't read.

_Bubbles, I know you're in shock right now...you probably don't believe it. I have instructed the Gringotts goblins to give you a genealogy test. Don't worry, it is completely paid for, as is the removal of the glamour charm...if you so desire. Please, don't just take what I said, get the test done. There is so much more to your family, than even I could explain._

_I must get going...Harry is crying. You've probably hit him again. I'm so glad that you two have gotten along so well. Hopefully, the two of you will have many years together; maybe even closer than the sibling relationship that you seem to enjoy now (yes, a mother can dream)._

_I love you; and hope and pray you have many, many wonderful years to come._

_Love always,_

_Lily Potter_

_your Godmother_

_P.S. –**WE** hope you know about the Marauders...and their map. The same principle will apply to the journal. **WE**'ve sent you (who do you think taught them that?). It was your mother's and my Hogwarts Journal. I kept writing in it, after she died, but feel that you should have a part of her._

_Love, Auntie Lils_

Lily...The journal was from Lily...Harry's mother...

"Lily was my godmother? I knew Harry before...before they were attacked? We were close? This...this is surreal. Wait...what does she mean the map? Could it really be..." I grabbed my wand and tapped to cover of the journal. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" but nothing happened. But that's what the map takes to become visible. I looked back thru the letter, this time noticing the large, bold **WE** in the post-script. Hmmmm...maybe it's "we." She did say it was her and mum's journal. I tried again, tapping the front of the journal, but this time said "We solemnly swear that we are up to no good." This time it worked. The journal glowed a soft yellow, and the initials on the front cover expanded. They now read: Lily & Serena – Lady Marauders

"Mum was a marauder...with Lily?" my voice was barely a whisper now. I reverently picked up the journal and flipped thru. This time, it was filled. I could see two distinct sets of writing; one in red ink, Gryffindor red that was obviously Lily; the other was blue... Ravenclaw blue..."Mum was a 'Claw' too." I was in awe...I spent all my life wondering about my biological mother, and now I have her own writing in front of me. I lightly traced the writing with my finger. I couldn't read it...there was something in my eye. _Merlin, I'm such a pansy!_ I've cried more these last few weeks than I have in my entire life! As my finger reached the edge of the page, I noticed something sticking farther out than the page. I flipped over, and found a picture...a wizarding picture...of two girls, about 12 years old. One had red hair, the other had jet black hair. It looked like they were in the Hogwarts library, by the entrance; they were making faces at the camera, and falling to the ground laughing.

"That's mum...oh my God, that's my mother...and – and Auntie Lils" I had reached my breaking point...I put my arms on the table, laid my head on my arms and sobbed. I cried for myself, never having known my mother, for never getting to know my father as a father. I cried for my mother, having her life cut short, for never getting to see me grow, or go off to school, hell, did she even know I lived? I cried for my father, would he have avoided Azkaban if mum and I were around? Would he have loved me? How did he not know who I was? How could he not see it? _Oh, that's right...the fucking glamour charm...why did mum do that?_

* * *

><p>I know it's short...hoping to get the next one up in a lot less time than it took for this one.<p>

Love you all! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm a horrible writer! I haven't updated in months! Thank you to the faithful, who put up with my delays.**

**Disclaimer still stands (as much as I wish it didn't).**

**(Oh and Remus did not die in the final battle! -big mistake by JKR if you ask me!)**

**Oh, one more thing...since this lame-o thing can't handle all my cool fonts, all letters (the kind you send and/or receive...duh) will be written _bold/italics_...just FYI**

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I cried, but I probably would have continued if something hadn't gently nudge my head. I sniffled, and raised my head to see Hedwig standing in front of me. She hooted softly and nudged her soft head into my cheek.<p>

"Hey Hedwig." I smiled softly at the white owl. "I totally forgot you were here." I gently petted the owl. "How's Harry? Is he okay?" She hooted softly, and I swear, she was saying he was concerned...about me, and she held out her leg. I sighed, and slowly untied the letter.

"Does he expect a reply?" I asked the owl. _God, am I that pathetic, that I can talk to the owl but not to the man? _Hedwig hooted again, and nodded. "Ummm, Hedwig...could you take a note to Grigotts for me? I'll have a reply for Harry when you get back." She hooted and nodded again. I went to one of the drawers in the kitchen that held paper and pens and quickly wrote:

**_Mr. Gripaxe,_**

**_I have just had word that someone has authorized a genealogy test for me, and I would like to take advantage of this. Please let me know when it would be convenient for you, as I am available at any time._**

**_Midna Lovegood_**

I folded the note, took the twine that I had pulled off the journal, and tied it to the leg that Hedwig outstretched. "Can you take this to my account manager, Gripaxe?" Hedwig hooted and nipped lightly at my hand before taking off thru the still open window.

Once Hedwig was gone, I looked down at the parchment Harry had sent. I wasn't quite sure what I'd find written there. Part of me hoped for a declaration of love; but I knew that wasn't realistic. He told me, the day before the "incident" that he was getting back with Ginny; for the umpteenth time. _Merlin, I wish he'd realize that Ginny's an ex for a reason...she's not right for him, and on some level he knows that...he's got to or he wouldn't keep leaving her. _I picked up the letter:

**_Dear Rina_**, I smiled. Harry's the only one who ever called me Rina. Everyone else calls me Mid or Midna.

**_It's been three weeks. None of us have seen you for three weeks, not even Remus, and he's your boss. Any time one of us goes by the DoM, they tell us you're gone...it's like you know when we're coming and you run. We all see it, and while everyone else may think they know why, which is probably the truth…I know the truth. The truth about what really happened that night, I can't help but to think that's what you're hiding from, and that it's driving you from me…and it's driving me crazy. I miss you. I miss my lunch buddy; my cooking buddy. Grimmauld Place is so empty without you. I've even tried using a tracking spell from one of my dad's notebooks, so I could find you and get uou to come home, but it always fades. I know you must be at the townhome in London you were telling me about, but since I can't find it and you keep disappearing on me, I've come to the conclusion that it's under a fidelius charm._**

**_Oh! By the way, let me be the 2nd (as I'm sure Luna has found a way and already told you) to say, Happy Birthday. Hope you have many, many more. You'll have to wait for your present thought…I'm not giving it to you thru the mail._**

**_Back on point, please...come home Rina...I need you._**

**_Love;_**

**_Harry_**

**_P.S. - By the way, Hedwig won't leave you until you send a reply telling me that you are okay, and promise to come back to Grimmauld Place tonight...at least for dinner. You can't be alone for your birthday dinner._**

I sighed. I had a feeling it would be something like this; and truth be told, he was right. I didn't want him to worry about me. He didn't _need_ to be worried about me, and I couldn't face him. I didn't want the others to see me, because I knew if they did, they'd just tell him. I knew I wasn't taking care of myself, but I just didn't seem to care. I guess I'm just one of those self-destructing types. It's been tricky hiding from Remus, but I seem to have gotten pretty good at it. Alannis, the person I worked most closely with, knew better than to ask questions.

I looked down at the letter again. It's funny...if someone had read his letter, I'm sure they would be reading more into our relationship. All the "I miss you's" and the "I need you" and even signing the letter with Love; _but it's just like a sister...that's all._ I pulled another sheet of paper out of the drawer, and started writing.

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_I'm not hiding from you...I just can't face people right now. I've got to deal with this on my own. Please don't worry about me. I'll be back; I promise… I just don't know when._**

**_All my love,_**

**_Rina_**

I hated lying to him, but I couldn't write the truth...I had just folded the letter as Hedwig flew in the window, with a reply from Gringotts. _Being in London does has its advantages. _I took the letter from her, and tied the new letter to her leg.

"Hey girl...take this to Harry." She tilted her head as if to say "Andddd...what about the questions?"

I sighed..._this owl was waaaayyyy to obedient to her owner._ "I'm fine...I swear." then she did something I would never have expected from an owl. She actually leaned down and nudged my arm...right at my wrist. _How the hell did she know?_ I moved my arm under the table; but something told me that if I didn't explain she would tell on me. _Honestly! An owl...telling on me! This is so stupid! She's too human for her own good!_

"Please don't tell him...its fine; I'm fine. It's just a...it was just...please...I won't do it again. He doesn't need to know about it, he doesn't need to worry." _Damn it, when did I stoop so low as to be in a situation where I have to explain myself to a fuckin' owl? _Said owl rolled her eyes at my words, as if saying "he'll worry anyway."

I smiled a small, sad smile. "I know..." I reached out to the bird, and ran my hand down her soft head. "It's what makes him so endearing; but he doesn't need to add this to his list, okay?" she nodded. "And I'm not sure about dinner...today – today isn't going to be easy. I think it might be good to be away from people." Hedwig tilted her head and a look of sadness filled her eyes. "I'm sorry girl...but some things just need time."

She hooted, and nipped at me affectionately. The turned back to the window and flew off. _It's really sad that I can carry on heart to heart conversations with that owl, better than I can with any person._

I closed the window...hopefully I won't get any more owls today. I went back to the table, and picked up the Gringotts letter.

**_Dear Ms. Lovegood,_**

**_I will be available in one hour._**

**_Gripaxe_**

"One hour...I suppose I should shower and get ready. I can apparate to the bank steps." I stood up, tapped the journal with my wand, "Mischief managed" so no one could read it, and tucked it and the letter into my bag, just in case I needed them at the bank.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's another chapter for you my lovelys. Please let me know what you think!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Look at this! Two chapters in the same month; same week even!**

**I must be on a roll! This one's a long one too. Hope it doesn't disapoint!**

* * *

><p><em>An hour later...<em>

I walked up the marble white steps leading into the wizarding bank. Gripaxe wasn't a normal teller...I guess he would be kind of the equivalent of a bank Vice President. I always wondered why I had such an important goblin as my personal account manager, but never got a straight answer. Because of his importance, Selene, my adopted mother, said it was imperative that I learn gobbledygook, which happens to be one of the hardest languages on the face of the planet. Of course, I excelled. Learning gobbledygook led me to study other languages, and I think now, only Dumbledore knows more languages than I do _but in my opinion, I speak them better!_

I went up to the first available teller, "I have an appointment with Warrior Gripaxe. Can you please let him know that I am herem and ready at his earliest convenience?" I ask the teller, in gobbledygook of course. I love the expression on the goblins when they realize a witch is speaking their language. This one did not disappoint. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened, even if it was only for a fraction of a second. I chuckled. He didn't even answer me, he scurried away, as fast as his little legs could carry him; and came back less than five minutes later, completely composed. He flashed his sharp teeth at me, and replied in turn "He is waiting for you. I assume you know where to go, walking roast?" I chuckled again. The term for wizard or witch that most goblins use, is walking roast, and I'm sure they would just love to roast us all. Most magical folks treat the goblins as mere servants, and not like the proud warrior race they are. I would be willing to bet that if it came down to it, goblins could win a war with the wizards hands down...the problem is, wizards don't fight fair. "I do brave warrior' I replied and with a slight bow said "May your vaults overflow." _I know more Goblin etiquette than one would think!_

I left the shocked goblin and headed toward the left, where I knew Gripaxe's office was. I knocked once sharply on the door, and waited for the quick "Enter" I knew would come. When it did, I entered the room, and shut the door behind me.

"Master Gripaxe, it is good to see you in good health." I said with a small bow. When you looked around the office, you could see just how important Gripaxe was. He had many artifacts, probably trophies from battles won, and even pictures of important people that he had worked with. _Well, if I'm really the daughter of Sirius Black, the last Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, it would finally make sense as to why he was my account manager._

"Ah, Miss Lovegood; right on time. Your owl said that you would like a genealogy test, is that correct?" _Straight to the point...just like most goblins._

"Yes, Master Gripaxe; and I've told you many times over, it's just Midna." He grinned at me.

"As I have told you many times over, in private setting, just Gripaxe is fine." I smiled at that. He had told me, about as many times as I had told him to call me Midna.

I pulled out the letter from Lily. Just as I opened my mouth, he spoke up; "Oh, yes...you got the letter from Lady Potter. Happy Birthday, Midna. Was the genealogy test that Lady Potter offered you the one you were talking about?"

My mouth dropped. "You knew? You knew about my past...and never told me? That Lily sent me this letter? How?"

"Of course I knew! She was the one who asked if I would be your account manager. She told me the whole story, and gave me that letter, telling me that if something were to happen to her, it was to be mailed to you on your 21st birthday. I put it with all the time sensitive post. We actually get quite a bit of that here. But back to the point...do you really want to know your true genealogy?" I opened my mouth again to answer, but Gripaxe held up a hand to stop me. "I ask, because the way Gringotts is set up to work with genealogy test, as soon as your results are in, letters will be sent to all immediate living relatives, informing them that a new member of the family has been found."

"It – it doesn't tell them who? Does it?" I asked. I was kind of concerned. Since Harry was considered Sirius's heir, he would probably be notified; and I wasn't sure if I wanted him to know...I wasn't sure if _I_ really wanted to know.

"No, oh no. It's a form letter stating that a new member of the family has been found and if they would like to meet them, to notify Gringotts and we will set up a meeting time at the convenience of the new family member.

I took a deep breath. "Okay...yes, I want to do it...I need to know."

Gripaxe nodded, and called for an aide, who brought a wickedly sharp looking knife, and two pieces of parchment and set them on the desk between Gripaxe and me. I gulped. _That knife looks really sharp..._ Gripaxe must have heard me gulp, and turned to me with a toothy grin.

"Ummm, Gripaxe? What – uh...what all does the genealogy test involve." My eyes never left the knife. I'm sure there was a mixture of awe and fear in them. Awe, because seriously...that was a wicked cool looking knife. It was obviously goblin made, with a very intricate design on the handle. The blade was probably only 7 to 10 centimeters long (3-4 inches)..._the perfect blade for...DAMN IT, MIDNA! You promised Lu and Hedwig you'd stop! Thinking about it won't help you stop!_ The fear was because even though I had been a cutter, I still didn't like to hurt. I mean seriously...it hurts. The pain just helped me forget about the other issues that were pressing down on me _or in me..._I shivered involuntarily.

"Well Midna, the test needs blood...obviously. We will need to slice both of your palms, and once enough blood has pooled, press your hands on these pieces of parchment...one hand per parchment."

My brow furrowed. "Why both palms? Won't you be able to get enough blood from one palm?"

Gripaxe nodded, knowing I wouldn't proceed until I understood...I blamed it on being a Ravenclaw – they were known for insatiable curiosity and desire to learn.

"We do both palms because you want to know both sides of your family tree, correct?" I nodded. "When it comes to writing blood lines, the hand the witch or wizard favors, in your case your right, is considered the maternal hand, and will provide the mother's blood line. The other hand, your left, is the paternal hand, and will give us the paternal blood line."

"That makes sense." I said as I reached for the knife. It definitely was pure silver, and I couldn't help but admired the intricate designs on the handle. I pressed the tip to my left palm, but stopped. "Ummm, Gripaxe? Is there any way to at least delay the letters to the family? I mean...I'm sure it's gonna be enough of a shock for me. I doubt I'll be ready to see anybody about it."

Gripaxe nodded, and called in another aide. "Hold all Lineage letters for the next 24 hours." The aide nodded and left. Gripaxe turned to me, "I can only hold them for 24 hours."

I nodded. "Thanks...okay...is-is there any specific way I'm supposed to cut"

"Actually, yes. You need to cut along the life line of your palm...you know where that is, correct?" Gripaxe asked with a raised eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes...I took that phony's Divination class for one year. She said that my life line was abnormally short, and she didn't think I'd live thru the end of the school year. I looked at some of the other students' lines, and mine was actually longer than some of theirs." I snorted "Seriously...she's a crackpot. She was always telling Harry all the gruesome ways he was going to die."

Gripaxe raised an eyebrow again. "Why does Dumbledore not hire a competent divination teacher?" I snickered. I never told anyone that Dumbledore approached me about teaching. Trelawney had apparently told him about my accuracy in my sky charts, and all the small predictions that I had made in class. Even I knew I was gifted, but never saw a reason to tell anyone. It's not like I can use it regularly. It comes and goes as it wishes...

I shrugged and said, "Oh, he tried...but I turned him down. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life talking about an art that very few have a talent in, and that involves so much guess work. I mean, how can you really grade someone? It's so subjective. Anyway, the centaur, Firenze, is really good. He's got them more along the centaur lines, reading the stars and such...but it works. Okay, anything else I should know about this before I start?"

"One more thing, you don't need a lot of blood, but enough to fully cover your entire hand, fingers and all. We need a full hand print to get the complete lineage."

I nodded, and slid the knife down my left life line; quickly, so I could make the cut before the pain set in, I switched hands, and made the cut down my right life line...but the pain never came. I raised an eyebrow to Gripaxe. He understood. "The knife is charmed to not cause pain." _Then I guess this wouldn't be a very good cutting knife, even if it slices thru flesh like butter. The pain is the reason for the cut. _I nodded, my eyes glued to the blood pooling in my palms. Slowly, so I didn't spill anything, I spread the blood over my fingers, rubbing my fingers over my palms, so I did not have to rub my hands together, as that would most likely have defeated the purpose of cutting both palms.

Gripaxe raised an eyebrow at me. "You know...most people, when they have to do this, can't look at it. Is there something I should be made aware of as to your current mental status?" My head shot up, my eyebrows had to have hit my hairline. "It's really none of my business, but if you need or would like to see some kind of counselor, I can get you the names of a few good wizarding counselors." _Merlin...either I suck at hiding my true emotions, or Gripaxe is some kind of Legilimens master._ I looked to see if my thoughts produced a reaction, but Gripaxe only showed concern. _I guess I just suck..._

"Thank you, but no. I – I admit, that the incident that I went thru has...affected me; but I am working thru it." _Seriously...how many people are going to ask me if I'm okay...I've got to hide my feelings better. This is exactly why I've been avoiding going out._

"Ah, yes, you are referring to the break in to the DoM and your subjugation of Bellatrix LeStrange and Antonin Dolovoh. That is something that I needed to discuss with you." The fact that he knew that much detail startled me. Most people knew there was a security breach, and that LeStrange and Dolovoh were now dead, but other than that, no details were released.

"How...how did you know all that?"

"We can discuss that after we finish this. I believe you fingers are sufficiently covered." He said, pointing to my hands. I looked down. He was right, my hands were completely covered. He slid the two pieces of parchment towards me. "Once you put hand on the parchment, the process will start, but it may take a while to complete. While we wait, would you like to have our healers remove your glamour block?"

I nodded, as I pressed my hands to the parchments. They glowed blue, and when I removed my hands, I noticed that nearly all the blood that had been covering my hands was now gone, but the handprints on the paper were not smudged. Gripaxe, gave me two bowls of charmed water, to help clean my hands and to close up the cuts. He handed me a towel, and got up. I followed. "I will take you down to our healers, where they will run a block scan on you, to double check for any other blocks. If they find anything else, would you be interested in having it removed?"

"I guess it would depend on what they may find; but if so, please have the extra charges taken from my vault." Gripaxe nodded. We walked down a long corridor and down a flight of stairs, before we stopped in front of a white door.

"I will leave you here. Once you are done, ask the healer to call for my aide, Gnunar, and he will bring you back to my office." I nodded.

Gripaxe gave a little bow, which I returned, and walked away. I turned to the white door, and knocked.

"Come on in." I heard a female voice say. _That voice sounds strangely familiar...who is it?_ I opened the door and walked in. "Take a seat up on the table" the healer said, her back toward me, her auburn hair in a messy bun. _I know her...but how? Who..._then she turned around.

"Midna?"

"Sue? Susan Bones?" Wow...I hadn't seen her since the last day of Hogwarts. I knew she was studying to be a healer, but our circles never really crossed.

"Wow...your Gripaxe's glamour removal customer? I would never have guessed. Whoever did it did a great job! Normally, a trained eye can see traces of magical signature on people with a glamour...I don't see anything." She tilted her head to the right, as if trying to see some kind of make-up line or magically signature.

"Ummm, yah...that was my biological mother." _Great...I'm gonna have to explain this to Sue. I wonder if it could still be covered by the Gringotts privacy restrictions._

"I always wondered why you and Luna were complete opposites! Wow...how'd you find out?"

"Ummm, Sue, this – this won't go any further than us right? It's really not something I am ready to talk about..."

Sue looked embarrassed. "Of course! I'm so sorry! I should have been more considerate. Everything that happens here is between you and me, and Gripaxe of course. I'm sure you want to get this part over with." I nodded. I really wanted to find out the results of my lineage test. The way Gripaxe was talking, it sounded like he expected more than I knew about. Sue nodded back. "Okay, so first I'm gonna run a diagnostic test on you." I held up a finger to ask a question; but Sue ignored me "this is for two reasons. One, it will let me know if there are any other blocks or charms on you; and two, it will tell me if you are strong enough to handle a block release, both physically and magically." I sighed, knowing my complaining wasn't going to get me out of anything.

Sue waved her wand over me, and the image of a female body appeared. Sue kept the wand waving and muttered more incantations, and several more images appeared and overlaid the body image. I had briefly studied healing at home, so I had an idea what some of the overlays meant. The one that concerned me was the very light red overlay that was supposed to show blood flow. In a healthy person, the color is a vibrant red, indicating no loss of blood, and strong flow...mine was light red – almost pink. _At least the flow is strong...relatively._ I saw Sue's face scrunch up in a concerned way, and knew it was about the loss of blood.

"So, doc...how's it looking?" _better to get her questions over with now...I'm sure she's gonna ask about the blood loss._

"Well...it looks like you have three more blocks; one against any appearance charms or potions, one to repress any animagus changes, and one to repress any natural metamorphic abilities. I guess your mum really didn't want anything to negate that glamour. But I do have some concerns about your health."

"I bet you do..." I muttered under my breath...it must not have been that quiet though, because it earned me a glare from Sue.

"It looks like several ribs have not healed correctly, and are still really fragile...and you have quite a bit of bruising ummm...down there..." she blushed and I looked away. _Even being a healer, that's not an easy area to talk about._ "Your wrists are still fractured, and look like they've been healed multiples of times. But the thing that concerns me most is your lack of blood. I couldn't see any internal bleeding, and the only place I can think of that would have let that much blood would be your – "

I cut her off, knowing where this was going. "Sue, I just did a full family lineage test. It would make sense that I'd be low on blood. I let too much pool up, you can even ask Gripaxe."

"But this is – "

"It's just from the test."

"But – "

I growled. "Drop it Sue...it's from the test." My eyes narrowed..._damn it, if I have to, I'll oblivate her and tell her I'm fine._

She sighed and threw up her hands in defeat. "All right...I won't ask. Other than those things, you should be okay with the removal of the glamour. Your magic core is a bit down, only at about 75%, but it's one of the largest cores I've seen. You're pretty powerful."

I nodded, thanking whatever gods were listening that she dropped it. "What about removing the other blocks? Can we do that now?"

Her face scrunched up again. "I'd rather wait a while for those...did you ever go see a healer after the break-in?"

My eyes narrowed again..._how the fuck do so many people know what happened? _"What do you know of the break-in?"

Sue's eyes got wide at the harsh tone in my voice. "Ju-Just that there was a break-in and that you were hurt...I assumed the injuries that I've seen on your scans were caused then."

I relaxed a little. "Sorry Sue...it's just so many people seem to know about it...and I thought they were keeping it quiet. You are right...these came from the break-in, but no, I haven't seen a healer. I just let them go. Is there any way we can get all these done at one time? I don't want to have to go thru this again. If my magical core is fine, I don't understand why we can't just proceed.

"If we proceed, you're gonna pass out. Your body cannot handle the release of the magic that has built up behind the blocks. I don't know how long you'll be out."

"That's all? Merlin, I thought it was something bad! Come on Sue! What's so wrong with me unconscious for a while? Maybe I'll get the rest I so desperately need. I haven't been able to sleep since...maybe being unconscious is what I need."

Sue thought for a little bit, and then sighed. "Alright, fine...let's do the glamour removal first, then I'll get the block removal potions ready."

I smiled. "Thanks Sue." She nodded. "Now, this shouldn't hurt, but if for any reason you feel any pain, let me know." I nodded.

She started waving her wand, a very concentrated look on her face. I felt a warmth spread thru my body, from the root of my hair, to the tips of my toes. I could feel my hair straighten, my feet shrink a little, and my legs get a bit longer. I closed my eyes, as the warmth spread over my face, and I knew it was changing my eye color. I could feel my nose shape change, and my lips fill out.

"Whoa...Midna? Are...are you okay?" I opened my eyes, and looked at Sue. Her eyes were huge in surprise.

"What? Is it that bad?" Sue couldn't speak. She just handed me a mirror. I looked at my reflection, and ran my hand over my face, touching my lips, my nose, and my eyes._ Finally! My face feels like it looks...damn this is nice. I finally feel like me. I really do love my eyes._

I stood up, to get a full grasp of how I had changed. I had gained a good 8 centimeters (3") in height, not too much, but enough to get me out of the munchkinville I lived in when I was 160cm (5'3") but my feet had gotten smaller. It looked like my feet shrank from the normal 5 ½ (8 USA) to a 4 (6 ½ USA). _Great...instead of teasing me about being short...I now have baby feet. Oh well...I think I'll live._ I couldn't help the grin. I twisted around to see if my bum had changed any, and was surprised to discover my bra felt tight. It felt like had gone from a 34B (which happens to be a 34A for USA) to probably a 36D (36C for USA). _Nice! My chest isn't as flat as my back any more!_ I grabbed my wand, and adjusted all my clothes to fit my new body.

"Sue do you think...ummmm Sue?" I had turned to Sue while talking and she was still standing there, eyes wide staring at me. "Sue...can you at least say something? You're starting to scare me..."

Sue shook herself. "Oh my god, Midna...you were pretty before...but now...no girl will have any self-esteem with you in the room. You're eyes...they're practically silver. They look so familiar...like I've seen them on someone else..."

I blushed. "Ummm, thanks? You really didn't have to say that...but it was sweet."

"Ummm, okay... back to what we were doing...Merlin, you know everyone is going to flip...they're not going to recognize you at all. I mean, if you look really hard, you can see a glimmer of the old you, but..."

"Yeah...about that. I can put the charm back, right? I'm not sure I want to reveal the 'new' me to everyone just yet."

"Oh yeah, of course. The regular glamour charm will work, after we've removed those blocks. You just have to point your wand at yourself, concentrate on what you want to change...I'd probably just change the hair and the eyes. That would be enough I think. Oh, and the spell is _glamourous_."

"Thanks Sue. Now, about the other blocks?"

"Oh...yeah...let me...go get the potions." I nodded and she turned and left the room.

About fifteen minutes later, she came back in the room. "Okay, it's now 16:00...if you're not wake by midnight, I'm calling St. Mungos."

"Deal."

"Okay, so hopefully, you'll remain conscious to take all three of these potions. They aren't gonna going to taste pleasant...sorry."

I chuckled. "Isn't it a rule that potions you need can't taste good? I mean look at skele-gro. That stuff is probably the worst tasting stuff ever...and yet quidditch teams keep litres of it on hand for every game."

Sue smiled and nodded. "True. Anyway...here's the first one."

I took the bottle and chugged it. It was disgusting. "BLECH! Seriously...that one gives skele-gro a run at the worst stuff possible." I shuddered as I felt the potion hit my stomach, and suddenly I felt very cold. "Give me the next one, and hurry...this st-stu-stuff worrrks fa-fast." I couldn't control the shivering. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...especially on an empty stomach..._

I downed the other two as quickly as possible, which wasn't that quick. My hands were shaking pretty badly after the second one, and my head was starting to hurt badly. I swayed, and stumbled trying to get to the bed, but luckily Sue caught me and helped me.

"I'm so sorry Mid...I should have had you lay down first." I scrunched my eyes shut at the sound of her voice...not that her voice sounded bad...it just aggravated my headache. "Sorry..." she whispered. "Can I get you anything?"

"So c-c-c-cold...s-s-s-so bright." _Note to self: next time listen to the damn healer..._

Sue conjured a thick blanket, and dimmed the lights, as the war drums pounded in my head. After another minute, one of the blocks fell, and it felt like a wall falling on my head. I heard a scream...and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? What'cha think? Reviews are like water in the desert...I long for them :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a while, I know...is anyone still out there? I hope so!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Secrets reborn:<strong>

I downed the other two as quickly as possible, which wasn't that quick. My hands were shaking pretty badly after the second one, and my head was starting to hurt badly. I swayed, and stumbled trying to get to the bed, but luckily Sue caught me and helped me.

"I'm so sorry Mid...I should have had you lay down first." I scrunched my eyes shut at the sound of her voice...not that her voice sounded bad...it just aggravated my headache. "Sorry..." she whispered. "Can I get you anything?"

"So c-c-c-cold...s-s-s-so bright." _Note to self: next time listen to the damn healer..._

Sue conjured a thick blanket, and dimmed the lights, as the war drums pounded in my head. After another minute, one of the blocks fell, and it felt like a wall falling on my head. I heard a scream...and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Now...on with the show! :)<strong>

_Hours later_

Slowly the blackness receded...I could hear muffled sounds, like voices. _Where the hell am I? Who's in the room? Oh, wait...Sue...she must be on a floo call._

"Seamus, I told you, I have to stay with a patient. I don't know when they will wake up, but if they aren't conscious by midnight, I'm calling St. Mungos. Why don't you see what Harry's up to till then?"

"Harry's looking for Midna. Apparently she didn't come over for her birthday dinner, and he got worried. He and Remus got Luna to give them the secret, that I guess Mid wrote in cases of emergency; but when they went over there, she wasn't there. Remus said that they found a lot of empty liquor bottles and some bloody towels in the bedroom, which set Harry into full blown freak out mode. "

"Did he talk to Luna? I'm sure Luna has seen her."

I moaned...it felt like my head was going to explode.

"Seamus, I gotta go. It looks like my patient is coming around. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, see you later."

I moaned again, as a bright flash told me the floo call was ended. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Sue was now standing by the bed.

"Augh..." My throat was so scratchy. _Why the hell is my throat so sore?_

"Hey there." She whispered, and I was grateful she whispered...my head still hurt like hell. I've had migraines and headaches before, but this was nothing like anything I have felt before.

"Hey... how long? And why does my throat hurt?"

"It's been six hours. It's 22:15. What's the last thing you remember?" she waved her wand at me, and handed me a cup of water, which I took gratefully. The cool water felt so good going down. I noticed then that my wrists now had what looked like rope burns. _What the hell happened?_

"I remember a scream...was – was that you?" _It couldn't have been me...could it?_

"No, that was you. I assume that was when the first block fell. You didn't seem conscious after that; you didn't reply to anything I said. You just kept screaming, and thrashing. I was really scared. I thought something was going wrong. I had to restrain you to keep you on the bed. Here, let me heal your wrists." She waved her wand over my wrists, and repeated the action over my ankles. "How are you feeling now? Do you need anything?"

"Sore...head hurts like hell...throat hurts like hell...feel like the Knight Bus ran me over a couple of time."

Sue chuckled. "Here, this should help your headache. And I'll put a pitcher of water on the nightstand."

I took the potion, and almost instantly my head didn't hurt as much. I sat up, and looked around. "When did I move? This isn't the office..."

"Oh, well...Gripaxe and I decided you would be more comfortable here in my private office, rather than in the exam room, so we moved you after the first hour. It took four goblins, just move you to the medi-bed."

"Oh...was that 'Lucky' you were talking to?" I've been calling Seamus "Lucky" since I first saw the Lucky Charms cereal at a muggle store. _I know...I'm horrible._

Sue blushed. "Yeah..."

"I didn't know you two were dating...when did that start?" I tried to smile but it felt like more of a grimace. _They'd be perfect for each other. She's patient enough to deal with all his shit, and he's protective enough to keep her safe._

"Actually, it started about four weeks ago. The night of the break in, was my first happy hour with the group."

I frowned. _Another good thing I missed because of that stupid bitch._ "I'm sorry, Sue...I ruined that for you."

"No! You didn't. It wasn't your fault." I waved her off. "Yes it was, if I hadn't have stayed late, I wouldn't have been there. I shouldn't have stayed late. I wasn't doing anything important." _I wasn't doing anything...just working on my personal pet project._

I could see Sue try to come up with a retort, but she realized nothing she would say would change my mind. _She's a quick learner_.

"Well, you need to get some rest. Do you want to go home?"

"Did I hear Lucky say Lu gave Harry the secret?" Sue nodded. "I'll kill her later..." I muttered "Sue, can I stay here? I really, really don't want to face anyone...I don't think I'm strong enough for that, and Harry's probably sitting in my kitchen waiting for me."

"Probably...are you sure you two aren't together? You two seem joined at the hip almost."

I rolled my eyes. I got this all the time. "No Sue...we're just friends. He's with Ginny." _Again_. "Friends can be concerned about each other, can't they?"

Sue dropped the topic...and very wisely I might add. "You can stay here. I'll let the goblin guards know, but don't go wandering around."

"Ha...I don't think I have the strength...but...ummmm, is there a bathroom nearby?" The need for a bathroom was starting to overwhelm me.

"Of course! I'm so sorry! It's that door to the right. I'll leave a dreamless sleep potion, and another headache potion, just in case. Are you sure you'll be okay alone?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes _mom_...I'll be fine. Thanks for everything Sue."

"You're very welcome Mid. Oh...just in case I'm asked. Can I at least tell them I've seen you and that you're okay?"

I sighed. Knowing Harry, he'll probably be by her house several times; knowing that we were friends at school. He'll probably be at the door of every person I've ever known asking about me.

"Tell him...tell him, I came to the bank to get some money, and you saw me on my way out, but that you don't know where I went. Don't lie and say I looked great...he'll know it's a lie, and hound you for the truth. In fact, don't say anything about how I looked, unless he asks specifically. If he does, just say I looked tired. That should be enough for him."

"Okay...goodnight Midna."

"Goodnight...and thanks again Sue"

Sue went to the door, and was almost out when she turned back. "Oh...by the way, Gripaxe called your boss and told him that you wouldn't be in tomorrow."

"SHIT!" I shot out of bed, and nearly collapsed, as my legs were not ready to handle my weight. Sue ran back, and helped me up.

"What? What's wrong with that? You can't work tomorrow, not in this condition."

"Damn it all, Sue...Gripaxe called my boss? Do you know who my boss is? Shit, this is bad..."

"I don't understand...what..."

"Sue...my boss, the head of the DoM... is Remus Lupin...and who did Seamus say was out with Harry looking for me?" I saw the proverbial light bulb light up above Sue's head as she realized why I was so concerned; but then she smiled.

"Okay, now what? This isn't something to smile about! I'm screwed! And Harry is going to be breaking down your door and force feeding you a litre of veritaserum to find out where I am."

"Ahh, but Gripaxe didn't use his voice. He used yours. He's a sneaky little demon, that one. I didn't understand what he meant when he said that your boss wouldn't know the difference. That has to be what he meant."

I laughed...that would be perfect. Remus had been onto me about taking a vacation. In the three years I have been working in the DoM, I haven't ever taken a vacation, or even a sick day. The last three weeks, I've been avoiding him completely; which has been difficult...but necessary. He would have told Harry in a heartbeat, and Harry would have tied me to a bed. I blushed. _Why does that sound like fun?_ I shook my head.

"See you tomorrow, Midna."

"Bye Sue"

Suddenly, I was exhausted again. I went to the bathroom, crawled back in bed, and was out like a light.

* * *

><p><strong>Please take the time to tell me what you think. It really means a lot to know others look at my stuff. :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So many wonderful reviews! :)**

**This one's nice and long (mainly cuz I couldn't decide where to end it!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next thing I knew, someone was gently shaking my shoulder.<p>

"Midna...Midna, I think you should wake up now." I groaned.

"Five more minutes..." I tried to roll over, but something held me in place. I groggily opened an eye. I saw Sue, towering over me, and realized I was on my back. _I never sleep on my back._ "Sue...what's wrong."

Sue bit her lip. "At first I thought you were having a fit. You were thrashing back and forth again...but then you started screaming. You – you were yelling at Bellatrix LeStrange. After a couple minutes of yelling, you stopped...stopped yelling, moving...I thought you might have stopped breathing too. That's when I woke you up."

_Great...now I'm dreaming it, without remembering that I was dreaming it...I'm screwed._

"Well, I'm okay. In fact, except for a bit of a headache and a throat ache, I feel great." I yawned and stretched. I grinned when I remember that I wasn't so short any more.

"Here's another headache potion. I'll go get you a potion for your throat, while you shower. I brought you some of my stuff...i hope you don't mind. I swear the underwear has never been worn...I just bought it." She blushed.

"Thanks Sue...I totally owe you for this." She smiled, and then left the room. I slowly sat up. _Wow...in one 24hr time period, I totally change my appearance, and go from a Lovegood, to a Bla – shit! My lineage test results should be in...Probably were hours ago! And Gripaxe only gave me a 24hr grace period...damn it, I have to get up there and get those results._ I made my way to the shower, more slowly than I wanted to, but my legs were still pretty much jelly. The hot water felt good on my still slightly achy muscles. I was dressed and toweling my hair dry when the door opened, and I saw Sue step back in. I opened my mouth to tell her thanks for again for the clothes and shower, but she put a finger to her lips in the classic "Shhhh" pose. A puzzled look crossed my face, but I did as she requested. I heard footsteps walk down the hall, and the lift bell ring, and the doors shut. She sighed, signifying the danger/problem was now gone.

She turned back to me and said, "You were right you know...about Harry. He's been up all night looking for you."

My eyes widened with the realization that Harry had been just a wall away from me. "He came down here? Looking?"

She nodded. "I guess I wasn't as convincing as I thought I was when I talked to him last night. He stopped by to see if I had seen you again this morning. He was just about to open the door, when I turned the corner."

"Oh sweet Merlin...that would have been bad...real bad. Wait...this morning? What time is it?"

"It's 12:30..." My mouth dropped. _I had been asleep for over twelve hours! I never do that! EVER! _"Umm, if you're ready to talk to Gripaxe, I can call Gnunar...Gripaxe said he cleared his schedule for whenever you're ready."

"Yes! Please...I don't have much time left. Gripaxe is holding the lineage letters, to give me some time to get used to who my family is...but now I've lost most of it."

Sue nodded, and hit an intercom button to call Gnunar.

"We should probably test out that glamour charm, while we wait. Concentrate on your eyes and your hair."

I smiled. "Sue...we did cover glamour charms at Hogwarts." She blushed. "Oh, right then."

I picked up my wand from the end table, and pointed it at myself. I closed my eyes and thought hard about what my face felt like before the change, and how my hair felt before. I thought about how people would compliment my eyes, saying they had never seen such a beautiful violet color before. When I felt comfortable, I whispered the spell. I could feel a cool sensation spread across my face, and thru my scalp. As soon as the sensation stopped, I opened my eyes. Sue smiled and nodded, and handed me a small hand mirror that she conjured.

"Wow...so that's what I looked like." I turned my face left and right to get a good look. "I think I like the real me better."

Sue laughed. "Yeah...this new you is going to take some getting used to."

I laughed with her. All too soon, there was a knock at the door.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." I said sadly. It had been nice reconnecting with Sue. "Let's have lunch some time, or something? It's a shame it took this to get us back together."

Sue smiled warmly, "I agree...but I hear you have a lunch buddy..."

I rolled my eyes. "Sue...I told you...he's just a friend."

She laughed again. "If Harry doesn't mind me tagging along, I'm for it." I waved as I walked out to the hallway to the waiting goblin. We walked quietly back to Gripaxe's office. _It's a good thing I have an escort who knows where he's going! I'm so lost!_

I knocked lightly on the door, and entered when Gripaxe called.

"Well, hello...wondered when you'd be up. Are you okay? Healer Bones was starting to get a little worried."

"Yeah, I should have listened to her when she said I wasn't strong enough...and I haven't been sleeping well, so I guess I really needed."

"Yes, well; hopefully we can put your mind at ease a little bit. Although, I must warn you; the extension cannot be extended again. The letters must go out."

I sighed. "I know...it's my own fault I lost so much time. Most people don't even get 1 hour extra, so I guess I'll just deal with it. Tell me about my family...am I related to anybody famous?"

Gripaxe smiled. "Well, there were a few surprises."

My eyes widened. "Are you serious? Who?"

Gripaxe chuckled. "All in good time, Midna. Now, there really weren't any surprises from your father's side. Your father is in fact, Sirius Black. Since the Black family is quite well known, we did not find anything new. Do you want me to go thru each branch?"

"No, that's okay...I've looked at the Black family tapestry enough...it's still weird to think about. I always thought maybe...I mean, I knew I was adopted...but to have it confirmed...it's crazy. What about thru mum?"

"Well, that's where we received quite a shock."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? You mean to tell me you don't know everything about everyone as soon as they walk in your door?" I smirked.

Gripaxe, though he knew I was kidding, narrowed his eyes at me. "Very funny...as I was saying. We've speculated for decades about your mother, and then you, but since you are the first to actually have a lineage test done, we had no evidence." I opened my mouth, but Gripaxe put a hand up, and continued. "Your mother is Serena Celyn Malfoy-Snape, and it – "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... hold the fucking floo call! Did you just say Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy? Oh shit...oh – " Gripaxe held up a hand again. _Oh my God! Somehow...someway...I'm related to Draco? I need a drink..._ Then the realization hit me. "My eyes...oh my god, I've been seeing it in the mirror all these years, and never realized it. I wondered why Draco's eyes seemed eerily familiar...we have the same eyes...oh god...you said Malfoy-Snape...I think I'm going to be sick...wait! Does that mean she married Lucius Mal-"

"I'll explain as I continue. Now, where was I...Ah yes, Serena was the daughter of Eileen Arabelle Snape nee Prince and Abraxas Septimus Malfoy."

"Abraxas? Who the hell is Abraxas? Just..." I started rubbing my temples. My head was really starting to hurt. I groaned. "Just tell me how I'm related to Draco...please?"

Gripaxe sighed. "You are related to Draco Malfoy thru a mutual grandfather, Abraxas. Abraxas was Lucius's father."

I pondered this for a little bit. "Soooo, my mother and Lucius were...half-siblings. Meaning...Draco and I are cousins? But doesn't that mean that my mother was illegitimate? Why did she carry the Malfoy and Snape name?"

"Your mother was the first female Malfoy...ever. Abraxas claimed her, because of that fact. Tobias Snape, even though his wife cheated on him, resulting in your mother, loved your mother, and claimed her as well, thus the hyphenated name, although in her life, most referred to her as Serena Snape."

"So...mother was accepted by both houses? How? And wait...Snape, like Severus Snape? Another uncle?" Gripaxe nodded. I shook my head, trying to clear it of all the questions that were spinning out of control. "You know what...forget about it. Let's keep going. Anything else interesting?"

"Actually yes; two surprises came up. Your lineage, should you be the chosen heiress, will have opened up several vaults that have been dormant for hundreds of years."

I raised an eyebrow, "Well then...what the hell are we waiting for? Continue by all means! I'll wrap my head around this on another day."

"The first real surprise came about 1000 years into your lineage. You are the last known _direct_ descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. Should you be the chosen heiress, you will have access to the Ravenclaw vaults, which have remained dormant since the death of Lady Ravenclaw's daughter, Helena; and you will have all rights to the title 'Lady Ravenclaw', as well as access to all the Ravenclaw estates, and own ¼ of Hogwarts itself."

Gripaxe lost me somewhere around "chosen heiress"...my eyes were as wide as they could get, and my jaw was on the floor._ Rowena Frickin Ravenclaw! A Hogwarts founder! That's what the sorting hat meant when he said the raven had come home. It didn't even hesitate, but put me right into Ravenclaw..._

"MIDNA!" Gripaxe's raised voice jolted thru my shock, causing me to jump. "Sorry! Sorry! What?" I looked up to see Gripaxe shaking his head in mild amusement. The words "chosen heiress" started repeating themselves in my head...so I asked.

"Gripaxe...what did you mean by 'chosen heiress'? Could I not be the actual heiress?"

He chuckled. "I didn't think you actually heard that. Yes, there is a chance...but that chance is very slim. You see, the Ravenclaw line is one of the few matriarchal lines in wizarding history. Their inheritance is passed from mother to daughter. There have been others over the years that have tried to claim Ravenclaw's inheritance; however, they were never accepted. You are the most directly linked descendant that I have seen, going directly back, mother to daughter, to Rowena herself."

Even knowing what the hat said, I started to feel unsure as to if I were the heiress or not..._ I mean if others have tried, what makes me think I get it..._ "Well, what test to I have to go thru to make my claim?"

"Actually Midna, there are several that you can make a claim on, so let's get the lineage part out of the way, then we'll move to the claiming part." I nodded, so Gripaxe continued. "Next, and not too much of surprise to us as we knew the Ravenclaw linage, you are the last known direct descendant of Morgana le Fey, another matriarchal line, although the le Fey line skips a generation, because Morgana did not have a daughter of her own, so she passed it to her granddaughter. It was her great-granddaughter, who was not the heiress of the le Fey line, who started the Ravenclaw line, little known historical fact."

One would think my jaw would be permanently unhinged, but it fell again. "Morgana le Fey...Merlin's archenemy –"

"That's where you are wrong." Gripaxe interrupted. "Morgana was not Merlin's enemy. You humans have always taken history and twisted it to what you wanted. Merlin and Morgana were not enemies...in fact, they were lovers. They were the first recorded soul-mates; however, another witch, jealous of Morgana, poisoned Merlin against her, and by use of now lost to wizardry love potions, forced Merlin to marry her. Morgana, in deepest despair, was lead into her own forced marriage with a French lord. Since magical marriages are unbreakable, Merlin's wife stopped the potions, but by the time they had worked their way out of Merlin's system, Morgana was gone. Merlin, knowing he did not love his wife, created an unbreakable ward, that should his heir marry, if the wife was not the heir's true soul-mate, she would never granted access to the Emrys vaults, nor the title Lady Emrys; instead it would be given to Morgana's heiress, until the two were united once again." Gripaxe paused to take a sip of water. _This is heavy! Everything we know about Merlin and Morgana le Fey is wrong, or at least twisted. How do I know what to believe? WAIT A MINUTE? Did he say that the title of Lady Emrys would be given to Morgana's heiress? I'M THAT HEIRESS?_

"By now, I'm sure you've made the connection between that story and you...if you are the chosen heiress of Lady Morgana, you would also be granted the title of Lady Emrys, access to the Emrys vault, and up to half the contents thereof, until of course the Emrys heir claims his inheritance, and has found his soul-mate. So, basically you can legally wear the rings of 5 houses, not including the two you took in conquest."

"Took in conquest? What do you mean, I nev –"

"Three weeks ago, when you killed both Bellatrix LeStrange, and Antonin Dolohov – "

"WAIT! I...I didn't kill them! Did I? I – I don't really recall...There was a huge flash of green light, like the killing curse, but it didn't kill me...it knocked me out. The next thing I knew Harry had covered me with his jacket, and was picking me up. They had to check my wand, trying to find out what happened, but the only things that priori incantum came out with were the hexes and curses I fired while fighting."

Gripaxe nodded, "Yes, that's what we were told, but Mr. Lupin asked Gringotts to send a goblin to try to help with the investigation, and although we did not share this information with the formal investigation, our agent determined that it was a wave of the killing curse that killed the two deatheaters, and that it emanated from the spot that you were found in. There was no magical signature that the wizards could find, but Kuxorm was able to pick up a very faint signature at the epicenter of the wave, and we matched it you." I could actually feel the blood rushing from my face, and I felt faint. _I killed them...I – I wanted to...I wanted to stop them...but, does this mean...I mean the killing curse is unforgivable..._ He must have known my thoughts by looking at my face. "Please, Midna...we were not planning on sharing this information with the ministry, nor will we see one of our highest patrons punished for defending herself. It seems that you have a lot more power than you know, and it's probably due to your lineage." I just nodded.

"Now, back to the more pleasant topics; the test to see if you are the chosen heiress is quite simple" He pressed a button on his desk, and a side door opened. Gnunar entered and was carrying seven small boxes.

"Thank you Gnunar." Gnunar bowed slightly in acknowledgment and left without a word. "Now, let's start with the Black family." Gripaxe opened the box and took out a feminine looking silver ring with intricately woven silver surrounding a large, smooth, jet black onyx. Engraved on that stone, was a crest with a sword on the top field, three ravens on the bottom field, and the words _Toujours Pur_ (French for Always Pure) on a scroll on the bottom of the crest. Down both sides were smaller onyx stones. All in all, it was a beautiful ring.

"What...do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is put the ring on. If it accepts you, you will know. It will mostly likely glow, and feel warm on your hand. It's much like getting a wand. Just as the wand picks the witch, heritage rings know their family members, and who should be wearing them."

"Ummmm, does that mean, like a wand, it's gonna blow my hand up if it doesn't accept me?" I asked with my eyebrows at my hairline. I can't tell you how many different wands I had to try, and how many thinks I blew up before I found my wand.

Gripaxe laughed. "No, it won't...or at least, they haven't before..."

"Not helping!"

Gripaxe laughed again..._damn dirty goblin! Having a laugh at my expense!_ "I promise you, Midna, it will not explode; although it will get very hot, as if it wants to burn you; but I am of the utmost confidence that all of these rings will accept you as their owner. Let me give you a little backround to each ring. This ring here is the Lady Black ring. As the Black family is patriarchal, you cannot inherit much, other than the title. But it will give you access to the Black family homes and Black family vaults, though you cannot take anything more than jewelry out of the main family vault. Your father did have a will, but it has yet to be enforced. Once - "

"Wait...why haven't you enforced Sirius's will? He fell thru the veil almost 5 years ago."

"Ah, but there's the key, isn't it? He hasn't died...he fell thru the veil. Gringotts does not formally accept death thru the veil until 5 years after one is sent thru it. You know better than any if there is a way back. We do this to protect ourselves. It would not be good for us to part a family's wealth if the patriarch is not truly dead. In one week, Sirius will be declared legally dead, and his final wishes will be fulfilled. If he has left a clause in there for you, you will be notified." _A week...I have a week..._"So, if you would be so kind as to put the ring on the third finger of your right hand, we shall begin the test." He held the ring out for me. My hand was shaking as I reached out to take the ring. _Why am I so freakin' nervous? Well, other than the "it wants burn you" ..._I gently slip the ring on the finger Gripaxe indicated. It didn't take long before the ring started to glow, just as he said, and it felt warm. Not hot, but almost like a warm welcome. The ring felt at home.

"See, I told you there was nothing to worry about. Next, let's try the Snape family ring. Now, the Snape family does not hold title, so this ring is only a signet, to show that you are, by blood, a part of the family."

Gripaxe handed me another silver ring. There was no stone on this ring, just the inset of a family crest, a buck's head on top of a shield. On the top field of the shield there were three castle gates, on the bottom, a field of grain. "Please place this ring on the same finger as the other. Once the ring has accepted you, it will merge with the previous ring. Each ring will go on the same finger, and will merge with the others. As you need them, or wish to show them off, you can call the needed ring forward, and it will be seen above the merged rings."

I slide the Snape ring, and again, it glowed and felt warm; then merged with the Black family ring… _it almost looks like a flower…_

Gripaxe handed me a third silver ring, another signet. "With Lucius being the current head of the Malfoy house, and him having an heir, this is just another family ring." Again, it was silver; the crest had a large "M" in the middle of the shield, three spears crossing behind the shield, one straight up and down, the other two diagonally. A snake wrapped around the top of the straight spear, and dragons on the left and right, in between the tops and bottoms of the diagonal spears, the Latin words "Sanctimonia Vincet Semper" (Purity Always Conquers) inscribed on a banner at the bottom of the shield. It, like the first two, glowed, warmed, and merged; the merged rings were definitely looking like a flower, I just couldn't tell what kind of flower.

"Those were the easiest ones. Next we'll try the conquest rings. These will be slightly different. Since neither family had heirs, these will be head of house rings. As you put the ring on the same finger as the others, you need to say 'By right of conquest, I claim this ring, and all entitled with it.' This is the LeStrange ring."

He held out the darkest ring I had ever seen. The ring itself was black titanium, almost darker than the onyx on the Black family ring. The stone was the deepest blood-red ruby ever. It was so dark it almost looked black, and yet there seemed to be a fire within that tinged the ring red. Set on top was a thin shield; on the top field was a snake, on the bottom was a castle. The scrolled family motto was on the bottom of the crest, "Sanctimonia Supremus Totus" (Purity above all: translated by...some translation website cuz google translate didn't give the Sanctimonia part like Harry Potter Wiki shows the Malfoy's having; trying to be uniform). As I took the ring from Gripaxe, I could feel it start to heat up...like..._like it was possessed. It probably is...by the psychotic bitch herself. _It was starting to get so hot, I could actually feel the ring vibrating. _If it gets any hotter, it's gonna burn a hole in my palm!_ I started to slide the ring in place. "By right of conquest, I claim this ring, and all entitled with it." The ring gave a burst of heat, but did not actually burn me, and a bright flash of light before slowly merging with the other three.

"Wow...it was almost like the ring was throwing a temper tantrum...like it knew, but didn't want to conform..."_ like a Kreacher, the house-elf when he didn't want to go to Harry..._Gripaxe nodded, looking rather relieved that the ring settled down. I looked back down at the now 4 rings on my right ring finger. _Is it a tulip? Or maybe a rose? Whatever flower they are forming, it's dark...maybe even black...strange that the top of the petals is white. It makes a nice contrast though..._

"Same with this one please. Hopefully this one will not put up such a fuss." Gripaxe handed me the Dolohov ring. It was a white gold ring, with an orange padparadscha (a type of sapphire mined in Sri Lanka) stone, surrounded by a circle of small diamonds. The crest on the center stone, had a raven on the top right, and a horse head on the top left, with a castle on the bottom. This ring didn't put up as much of a fight at all. It started to get a bit warm as I slid it on, but not like the LeStrange ring. Once I said the phrase, it merged with the others. _It's a rose...a black rose with white tips...weird._

Gripaxe seemed to notice the flower the rings were forming. His eyes grew wide for a split second, but returned to normal so quickly, I almost missed it.

"Before we move on, let's try to call forth a ring from the group. All you should need to do is think of the ring you want to show, and pass your left hand over the rings. Try calling the Black ring forward." I nodded. _Let Gripaxe see the Black family ring..._ I passed my left hand over the rings, and when my hand had cleared the rings, there was the Black family ring. Gripaxe nodded. "Now try the LeStrange ring. I think that one might still give some problems." I nodded again. _Let Gripaxe see the LeStrange ring..._I could feel the ring warm as I brought my left hand over the rings again. Stubbornly, the ring slowly came into view, almost as if the other rings were forcing it to obey. "Good...you should be able to think of the rose, should you not need any one ring in particular." _Let the rose been seen by all..._ I thought as I passed my left hand over the rings one more time. The LeStrange ring faded immediately, and the rose came into view once more.

"Very good, now to the more interesting rings." Gripaxe picked up a very dusty box, blew some of the dust off the top, to the side of course, not at me; and was just about to open the box, when there was a knock at the door. Gripaxe looked agitated. "Come."

The door opened, and Gnunar came in. "I'm sorry Master Gripaxe, but Lord Potter is here and very much wants to speak to you. He will not leave until he has spoken with you." Gnunar spoke quietly and in gobbledygook. He was trying to be discreet, but as I knew the language... Gripaxe spoke up in English, "Gnunar, Lady Black knows our language, so you are hardly being discreet in speaking it." he turned to me. "It's about you; you know...He's been here once already."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun...cliffy! What's gonna happen next? :)<strong>

**A little explanation to what happened between Midna and Bella/Antonin... don't worry, this isn't a Midna superpower fic. Her ancestors just make it interesting; they don't give her super powers. That being said, you don't have Ravenclaw and Morgana le Fay in your family history, and be a near squib. She is powerful, just not superpowered.**** The reason she was able to unknowingly cast the AK in a wave like that is as follows: when normal people get into scary situations like that, adrenaline kicks in and they can do things they normally cannot do...like lift cars and such. In my mind, it's the same principle. A witch is in a life and death situation, and her magic has been jacked up on adrenaline, causing a burst of wandless, non-verbal, life-saving magic...plain and simple. It's not the type of thing that is an everyday occurrence...I mean she could cast the AK normally, but not in a 360 degree wave, without a wand, and non-verbally. Hope that helps explain that part better...**

**I have pictures of all the rings and crests (or at least what I'm basing them off) if anyone is interested.**

**Love and Brownies to all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY EVERYONE! Hope some of you are still following this...I think my work is trying to kill me. As for the few who wanted pics, I'm gonna post them on my facebook, so I have a link you can follow (since I lost the link i used to find them when I saved them to my pc...) I'll have them on my profile as soon as I get evertyhing settled. Here's the next chappie...if you've forgotten, we left off with Harry waiting in the hall to speak to Gripaxe...who is still meeting with Midna...**

* * *

><p>"Damn it Har- wait! My glamour...I can remove it. Unless he looks very closely at me, he'll never know; right? I mean, I don't look anything like this really...and he hasn't seen me in three weeks..."<p>

Gripaxe nodded, "Why don't you remove the glamour, and I'll tell you if it's different enough." I nodded. I pointed my wand at my face and thought _finite glamourous_. Gripaxe smiled. "You are a very good combination of both your parents. He might seem a little suspicious, if he gets a good look. He will most likely notice similarities. Do you have a name we can use? We should settle that before..."

"Lady Grey..." I grinned. _It's like Black, just lighter. That, and the Ravenclaw house ghost is the Grey Lady, and apparently she's an ancestor..._ Gripaxe nodded; then turned to Gnunar, "Bring him in." Gnunar bowed. I had just enough time to throw my mental shields back up. I knew Harry was skilled at Legillemence, and I didn't want to give anything away…

Harry strode in the room, like a man on a mission, and my heart leap and fell at the same time. He looked so tired...the five o'clock shadow on his face, his hair wilder than normal as if he'd been contstantly running his hands thru it, the bags under his near bloodshot eyes..._and it's all my fault. _I was so tempted to reveal the truth, but saw Gripaxe give me a brief head shake.

"Master Gripaxe, I apologize to you and..." Harry turned to me, his voice so scratchy, like he had been shouting, or crying...it nearly broke my heart. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me, and I knew he was seeing the similarities as Gripaxe had said, so I spoke up...trying to change my voice up a little, "Grey...Miss Grey, Mister Potter."

"Do...do I know you?" His eyes widened a little at my voice. "You seem...so familiar..."

"No, Mr. Potter, I've...been out of the country." My hands were starting to sweat. I couldn't keep this up for long. The more I talked to him, the stronger the urge to tell him the truth. I never could lie to him for long. Luckily, Gripaxe spoke up.

"Mr. Potter, is there something I can do for you; other than tell you the location of Miss Lovegood. You know I cannot reveal any information about my clients unless I am given permission. I would no sooner break her trust than I would break yours."

Harry hung his head, ashamed. "I know...I'm sorry. I guess...I just thought...never mind. If...if you happen to see her...tell her...tell her I asked. I'm sorry, Miss Grey, for interrupting your meeting." He turned and dejectedly walked out of the room. The minute the door shut, I could feel every mental wall I had built up came crashing down with the closing of that door. I could feel sorrow, depression, and desperation rush over me in waves. I had gotten up to go to the door, but the waves of emotions, that I knew were not mine knocked me back into my seat. They were his. This was something I had been trying to avoid for the last three years; since I felt the bond form. I had built wall after wall up in my mind to protect myself from this...from him...and somehow they had failed. I tried to stand up again. I had to get him. I had to do something. _This is all my fault...I have to fix this...I have to fix him! I didn't think he'd take it this bad...this hard. Oh God, what have I done?_ I would have walked right out the door, had Gripaxe not grabbed my arm.

"Midna...now is not the time." Somehow my mind seemed to register that the entire time Harry was in the room, Gripaxe's eyes never left me; but I pushed that fact out of my mind for now. I sat down hard and covered my face with my hands. I wanted to weep, sob, and wail; knowing I was the reason for Harry's obvious distress, but I couldn't. Slow, silent tears slipped thru my hands, as my cries remained unheard. Gripaxe just let me cry. Five or ten minutes passed (not like I was counting) before I was finally able to look up. Gripaxe's eyes were wide and his mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. Something in the room was glowing. I wiped my eyes with a hanky that Gripaxe must have handed me, and looked around the room before I noticed the fading glow was coming from my rings...from the black rose. When the rose stopped glowing, I looked at it closely and noticed that the rose had a new accessory. In addition to the white tips, there was now a small, thin lightning bolt on the right side of the rose. Stunned, I looked back up at Gripaxe, whose mouth was no longer moving.

"Gripaxe?" I asked...he was starting to scare me. Goblins don't stun easy and whatever just happened has him shocked. "Gripaxe..." I reached over and gave him a little shake, and that seemed to snap him out of it. He shook himself a little more, then settled back into his chair.

"I'm sorry...it's just that...that things have begun to fall into place. Things that have been known to the goblin nation for centuries; that many of us never thought we'd see fulfilled." He looked at me but I digress. Let's get back to the rings, shall we?"

"Wait! What things? What are you talking about? Does it have to do with me? Or Harry? What?" _You can't tell a Ravenclaw a small portion of something that sounds so important and expect them to forget about it!_

"Later...another time. We must get this part finish, as I assume you will want to see your new vaults." The temptation of discovery, especially if I truly was Ravenclaw's and Morgana's heiress, was a strong pull..._those vaults haven't been opened in hundreds of years!_ I harrumphed, and crossed my arms over my chest. Gripaxe smiled, knowing he had won.

"Now, to the Lady Ravenclaw ring. As this is blood related, you will not need to say anything; however, as the ring needs to find, not only blood, but also the chosen heiress; so let down any metal shield you may have built up. Let the ring see all that you have; all that you are. That will help it make its decision as to whether or not you are worthy." He held the ring out. I nodded as I picked it up. This ring was platinum, with a dark blue sapphire set in the middle of the ring. In a circle around the center sapphire, were diamonds. Leading down the band, out from the center sapphire were three lines of jewels on each side. The top and bottom rows were sapphires, while the middle room was diamonds. _Wow...each ring gets more beautiful...I can't wait to see what Morgana's ring looks like!_ I held the ring in my palm and closed my eyes, but my walls were already gone. _That's right...they fell when Harry left. I still need to ask Gripaxe about that._ I slowly slid the ring on. As it slid into place, I could feel a mild probing in my mind, before the ring started glowing. I looked at Gripaxe in mild surprise, he grinned back and nodded. I could feel the warmth of the ring spread throughout my body...a feeling of belonging, of happiness; as if the ring was happy to be where it was supposed to be. Slowly the Ravenclaw ring merged with the others.

"Before you put your metal walls back up, let's put on the le Fey ring. This one will also need to decide if you are worthy...but since the Ravenclaw ring chose you, and after double-checking your lineage, I'm positive it will." He held out the next ring. I was right...Morgana's ring was the most beautiful of all the rings. It was platinum, with a huge, emerald cut, clear sky blue diamond in the center; three smaller square diamonds in rows above and below the center stone, four small round diamonds on each corner of the center stone. Down each side of the center stone was another row of round diamonds. _Even without the history, this ring has got to be worth a fortune! There has to be like 10 or more karats of diamonds!_ I took the ring, and slowly slid it on. Again, I felt the mild probing, which seemed to take a little longer than the Ravenclaw one, but as all the others before it, it glowed and spread a welcoming warmth throughout my body. As the warmth receded, I noticed that this ring did not merge with the others.

I tilted my head, and continued to watch the ring. "Gripaxe? Why does this one not automatically merge with the others?"

"The le Fey ring holds the highest title. Until you wish to mask it, the ring with your highest title will be shown, as a way of guaranteeing you get the respect you deserve. If you wish it to meld, you know what to do." I looked at it reluctantly...it was so pretty...and I loved how it looked so at home...it felt like it had always been a part of me.

"No...I'll keep it out." Gripaxe just nodded, although, I think there was a sly smile on his face; but he picked that moment to bend down to get the last box.

"Now that you are the official Lady le Fey, and knowing that the current Lord Emrys has not claimed his title, nor has he found his soul mate, to Gringotts knowledge; here is the Lady Emrys ring. This ring will be yours until the current Lord Emrys finds and marries his soul mate. At that time, the ring will automatically leave your finger, and be returned to the vault, along with any Emrys family heirlooms you may have taken out of the vault." The last ring for me to put on was silver. It had a semi dark, round sapphire in the center, with four oval opals surrounding the center stone, one at each compass point; and around each opal, was intricately carved silverwork. "Once you put this ring on, you should feel it reach out for the le Fey ring, then merge with the others."

I took the ring, and slid it on. Strangely enough, I could feel it reaching out for the le Fey ring, but once it found the le Fey ring, I felt a light probe in my mind. I looked at Gripaxe in shock, as the ring warmed and glowed slightly before merging. Gripaxe just nodded and smiled.

"Gripaxe? What was that? You said it would look for the le Fey ring, and then merge. I felt it probe my mind, before glowing and warming!"

"Think nothing of it..." Gripaxe said still grinning. He wrote something on a piece of paper, quickly vanished the paper before I could read it.

"What was that?" my eyes narrowing.

"Nothing, nothing...just a note that needed to be sent to a friend." But the grin on his face made me doubt it was just a note._Besides, why would he write a personal note to a friend, when he has a customer in his office?_

"Well, now that the rings are all on, let's do a brief accounting, and then we'll go see the vaults. It is only 15:00, and the bank does not close until 17:00, so we have plenty of time to do both." Gripaxe tapped a button on his desk, calling in Gnunar, who entered the office carrying three books. "Midna, these three books are the records of your holdings, including properties that you own." He handed me a red, leather bound book, with my full name engraved at the bottom...my real name. The first time I had ever actually seen it; _Midna Carina Eos Maia Eudora Black...that's gonna take some getting used to._ "Each book has a table of contents and has at minimum three sections. The first section is properties including staff, list of portraits, and all furnishing, the second section is jewels and family heirlooms, both in the safety of the vaults and located on the properties, and third would be the actual amounts contained in each vault, with interests rates listed separately. This is first book, is your personal holdings; including the vault your adopted mother set up for you, all that you directly inherited from your mother, and the conquest vaults. I'm not going to go over the whole book, but if you flip thru, you'll see that you own a small home in Cokeworth, a modest home in Wiltshire with 3 house elves, the townhome in London, a small home in Hogsmeade with one..."

"Wait...I know people who live in Cokeworth and Wiltshire...damn, who was it? Who...Snape! Professor Snape lives on Spinner's End in Cokeworth! I helped Hermione re-decorate his home, apparently, he was tired of living in the gloom he had been using in his ruse of Death Eater...but who lives in Wiltshire?" _This one is tougher...it's a pretty big place..._

Gripaxe took pity on me..."The Malfoy's live in Wiltshire, Midna. Your grandfather gave your mother a home in Wiltshire, about 10 kilometers (about 6 miles) from the manor. He wanted her close by, but his wife refused to give her even a room in the manor. Your mother bought the home in Cokeworth, right next door to Severus, so they could be close as well."

"Oh...makes sense I guess. Mrs. Malfoy, must have hated mum; mum was a reminder that her husband cheated."

Gripaxe nodded, and looked thru his notes. "Moving on, you'll see you have a quite a few family heirlooms, we won't go into those, as most are in the vaults, and you can look at them there. The balance of your personal vault at the time of your mother's death was 67,030 galleons, 13 sickles, and 9 knuts (about 675,000.00usd). Your mother set aside 30,000 galleons of that (302,110.05usd) in a separate trust vault that your adopted family had access to, for your schooling needs. At the end of your school years, the balance of your trust vault," He flipped thru his notes to find the amount, "7,971 galleons, 14 sickles, and 2 knuts (80,276.32usd), was combined with your personal vault. At 3% interest rate, compounded quarterly, your current balance is 78,083 galleons, 15 sickles, and 13 knuts. (786,304.98usd). This does not include the LeStrange or Dolovoh vaults." Gripaxe closed his notes, and looked at me. "We can do a brief rundown of the other accounts; or we can just go to the vaults. Which would you prefer?"

"Wow...ummm" I was still trying to wrap my head around all the numbers he had just thrown at me. _Maybe if I see it, it will become real...I had no idea Mum had so much to leave me!_ "Ummm, let's go to the vaults...numbers right now are aggravating my headache. Do you have time to take me, or will another escort me?"

"Actually, I have cleared my schedule completely; even though others wanted the honor of being the first goblin in those vaults in 1000 years. I believe Gnunar has a cart waiting for us, so if you are ready we can go." Gripaxe got up and motioned for the door. I got up and started for the door, but stopped halfway there. _What about the books?_ I turned and looked back at the books. Gripaxe guessed my concern. "We can leave the account books here, and pick them up when you are done. By the way, all of three of these account books are self-updating, so you will not be receiving any Gringotts statements, unless you ask for them."

I shook my head, "The books will be fine, thank you" and walked out the door. I stopped suddenly right outside the door and turned quickly, causing Gripaxe to run into me. "Wait! What about keys? I don't have any keys to these vaults..."

Gripaxe rolled his eyes. "The only vault you need a key to is your vault, and I have that key here." He held up a small brass key. "Access to the other vaults will be granted based on what you now wear on the third finger of your right hand. I was going to tell you this when we got there. All you will need to do, is call forth the appropriate ring, and place you hand on the door. The door will sense the ring, and will take some blood to key you to the wards, and let you in." I bit my lip in chagrin and nodded, as he led me to the carts. _I guess I really didn't have questioned it...of course he would have had it under control,_ and with that we walked down to the carts, where Gnunar was waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go...and for those wondering, yes, Harry and Midna have a bond...but other than that I'm not telling yet. Don't worry, it's not one of those "We're bonded, so let's fuck" kind of stories...if you haven't guessed by now, I have a penchant to write conflictedtortured (but not really emo, at least I hope) characters.**

**Let me know what you think...**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been forever! I'm sorry! It's not long, but I hope you enjoy...**

**And yes, looking back at it, I agree Midna is more emo than Bella, but at least she has a good reason (now, not for back in 5th year...). I have never been in that situtation, nor do I ever hope to be, but I believe it not something you can get over quickly, especially in 3 weeks; and would probably drive people to drastic measures. I will try to lighten up a bit; I was thinking about putting in something about a brief stop in at WWW in the next chapter. Anyone think that's a good idea? It would certainly lighten things up...**

* * *

><p>The ride to the first vault, my vault, didn't take long; which wasn't that surprising. <em>The older, more secure vaults are the farthest down, so I bet the ride to the Le Faye vault is gonna be awesome! <em>I blame Harry for my love of all things fast and furious...he took me to Alton Towers*...and made me ride every single ride, even the kiddie ones. He had been planning the 2 day, mini vacation trip for two months, and was so excited. I was scared to death. Don't get me wrong, I liked flying...I'm not like Hermione...but some of the things he was telling me about those rides sounded scary. He took me all the way to the back of the park to ride Th13teen first. _That ride will either cure your fear of everything, or will kill you...no in between..._I loved it. _Getting to cling to Harry nearly all day was just an added bonus!_ The memories of clinging to him made me smile...even if it was out of fear; it was nice to be in his arms.

Gripaxe unlocked the vault, and ushered me in. It wasn't a huge room, but a room none the less...a lot bigger than I expected. I guess I really just expected the door to open, and there to be piles of coins and things, not an actual room; much less a room that was neatly organized. Along the far wall of the vault, were the piles of coins, all stacked as if they were ready to be rolled. Near the door, were two bookcases and piles of things, personal things...books, trunks, clothes, even an owl perch. I could feel my throat clench..._mum's things._ I looked around the vault in awe..._all this now belongs to me..._until something in the far right corner made me freeze. It was a portrait...a portrait of a young woman, no more than twenty, with jet black hair that seemed to have a gentle curl, and eyes the color of molten silver.

"Mum..." I waited for the portrait to move...to acknowledge that we were there...but nothing happened. "Mum? Are you there?" I asked directly to the portrait as I walked over to it, but still received no answer. I turned to Gripaxe, "What's wrong? Why isn't she moving? It is a magical painting, right? I'm not getting an aura from something around it, am I?

"Yes, Midna; it is a magical painting...done by the greatest magical artist to ever live, Master Leonardo Mancini; however, the painting does not...come to life, so to speak, until it is activated. For a Mancini painting, there are two ways to do this...the easiest way would be to just force some of your own magic into the painting. This will activate the painting as just a normal painting, with all of the normal abilities. The second method, is when your own magic activates the painting, it goes thru the blood of the painting's subject. This will imbue the painting with all of the subject's memories, even ones created after the painting was finished."

"You mean...she'd know me? Even though this painting was done before I was even conceived? If we activate it the second way, she'll know who I am?" _This is my chance! To actually know my mother! _

"Well, she would know that you were born, and what she named you. Once you give her your name, she would probably see the similarities between you, her, and your father, and know the truth." Gripaxe replied.

"Oh...but, we'd need her blood. I – I don't have that...my blood wouldn't work...would it?"

"Correct, your blood is not her blood; however, she gave us a small vial when she put the portrait in the vault. So it is still an option." I started to get excited...I would really be able to get to know her. "However, it is unadvisable at this time."

"What? Why?" _How? Why? Is it wrong to want to see and speak to my own mother?_

"It is unadvisable, because once you do, all other portraits of her that have been activated will...merge, for lack of a better term. They all join together, leaving one copy of the subject at the same age; with the same knowledge. That is why portraits can move to frames that they have in different locations. When a new portrait is activated, all previous pictures merge into one being, allowing access to the other frames. Since you have not told your other family members, it would be unwise to activate your mother's portrait at this time, as I know both of your uncles have portraits of her."

I was disappointed...but could see the logic. Besides, there was still so much to see, and if we activated mother now, I would want to spend the next Merlin-knows-how-long talking to her. I nodded.

"Gripaxe...is there a way to send to one of my properties?" I just couldn't leave the portrait here, but I wasn't sure what to do. There was no way I could go back to the townhome...Harry would have set wards up to alert him to anything entering the home. "Actually, first is there a way to find out what, if any, wards are set up on any of the properties that I own? I'm sure by now, that Harry's set up wards to at least tell him when someone has entered the townhome...I – I don't want to go back there, but at the same time I don't want to disturb any other wards, and let Mal...my uncles know that someone has entered their sister's home..."

"Well, Gringotts does offers ward removal. It is not used to merely detect, but to remove wards, and other possibility dangerous spells and charms; and actually, we sent our best ward removers to each property this morning, and had all wards removed, so you can visit each property, or move into one of them if you choose."

"If a ward is removed, would the caster know? I mean, if Lucius has a ward over the Wiltshire home, would he feel that the ward was removed? I don't want him to know someone has taken up residency, should I want to go there."

"Normally, yes; with wizarding ward removal, the caster would know...however wizards rarely notice any type of goblin magic, including ward removals."

I nodded, "You didn't check the townhome, did you? If anyone would feel goblin magic, it would be Harry." I glanced around the vault again, my gaze landing on several large bookcases. "Ummmm, Gripaxe, would it be possible to have a builder go out? I'd love to take all these books...at the very least."

Gripaxe nodded, as he moved over to a small jewelry box that was placed within the goblin's reach on one of the bookshelves. "Of course...there is a fee, but we can discuss that at a later time. Besides, I know your mother was an avid reader as well, and most likely has an extensive library at all of her homes." He opened the box and pulled out a delicate looking silver necklace. The drop pendent started with a small triangle, with small round diamonds at each corner. Connected to the triangle by another round diamond, was a tear-shaped opal; and at the bottom of the opal, was a nice sized round diamond. "This necklace has been in the Malfoy family for many, many years. It was passed down from father to son, each father hoping that his son would be the one to break the curse and have a daughter. I had the privilege of being the goblin that escorted your mother and grandfather Malfoy down to the Malfoy vault when he presented it to your mother." Gripaxe turned to me. "He loved her, Midna. Do not let _anyone_ try to tell you any different." It wasn't something I would have ever contested; however, the conviction and almost bitterness in Gripaxe's voice told me there were those who did...and they were wrong. I nodded. "I know she would have loved to be the one to give this to you; but as she cannot be here, she asked me to make sure, that of all the items in this vault that you could take, you leave wearing this." I nodded again, feeling my throat constrict. I glanced at the painting, and could see the necklace hanging proudly from her neck. I knelt down and lifted my hair out of the way. Gripaxe gently place the necklace around my neck. I could feel the necklace come together, and knew it must be charmed to stay on, unless removed by the wearer. I let my hair down, and gently held the pendent. I knew I should hide it, if I really didn't want people to know who I was, but I couldn't bring myself to. I wanted to wear it as proudly as she did…as proudly as I should. I glanced once more at the portrait of my mother, before taking a deep breath and turning back to Gripaxe.

"So Midna…do you know where you want to go after the bank today? I'm sure you would want the portrait with you, even if you don't activate it now."

I nodded…the more I thought about it, the more I knew I couldn't go back to the townhome; not now that Harry had the secret. "Ummm, I think I'd like to go to Wiltshire. Cokeworth is probably too close to Severus, but the Wiltshire home is far enough away from the Malfoys, hopefully they won't notice."

Gripaxe nodded. "Once we get back to my office, I will make sure that the Wiltshire Manor is ready." He looked around the vault. "Are you done here, or would you like to spend more time?"

I took one last look at my mother's portrait, and nodded. "I'm done…let's go to the other vaults."

* * *

><p><strong>**for those of us not in the UK, Alton Towers is a real amusement park, and Th13teen is a real ride (that looks totally awesome!). Any of my UK readers, have you been there? Is it awesome? I wanna go soooo bad!<strong>

**About the portrait thing, I don't know if I've read that somewhere or made it up. If I stole it from someone, I'm sorry I don't remember who to give credit to. If I didn't, that's just how I feel it would be done. It makes sense in my tiny little brain :)**

**Okay, so it's short...but I felt I should give you something. Let me know what you thought. I'll try to get get the next one up in a bit better time.**

**Love you all!**


End file.
